2B
1= |-| 2= or 2B is the main protagonist of the 2017 video game NieR: Automata and a guest character appearing in Soulcalibur VI. She's also one of the main protagonists featured in the upcoming special Rider Time: Kamen Rider Taki feat. 2B. History :Main article: 2B :Main article: 2B/Soul Calibur In the far distant future, humanity has been driven to the brink of extinction by an army of alien machine lifeforms invading Earth. With the bulk of the remaining humans evacuating to off-world colonies, an army of androids known as "YoRHa" has remained behind to fight the machine lifeforms and reclaim Earth for humanity. Of these androids, 2B is one of the most formidable. Equipped with a variety of close-range weapons and a Support Pod for long-range engagements, 2B is equal to the new mission that she has been given: to destroy the cursed sword Soul Edge. Family *Pod 042 - support robot and ally *A2 - teammate *9S - teammate and companion; implied love interest Physical Appearance 2B is a female android created by YoRHa. She has short white hair with a headband. She wears her standard YoRHa uniform, which consists of a black puffy sleeved dress with a side slit and bow; decorated with feathers and sheer material, with her back and a bit of her bust exposed and white and black gloves. She also wears thigh-highs and thigh-length heeled boots. 2B also posesses a visor that wraps around and covers her eyes; which she rarely takes off. However, if removed, her eyes are revealed to be bluish-gray in color. Personality 2B is a blade of quiet determination. As a combat android, she does not encourage idle chatter on frivolous subjects and is generally reticent towards others. She also has high respect for the chain of command and rarely questions her orders, unlike her partner. However, 2B occasionally expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations and can even be hot-headed at times. Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed:' *'Swordswomanship:' *'Medium Awareness:' Weakness *'Self-Destruct:' Weapons *Virtuous Treaty and Virtuous Contract (Twin large swords) Gallery File:2B_SCVI.jpg|2B's Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Rsz 12b.jpg|2B's Official artwork in NieR: Automata 2B.jpg|2B and Pod 042 (in the background) 2B042.jpg|2B observing her surroundings. BNEA SCVI GuestCharacter 11 1540812657.png|2B's combat stance. artworks-000248567530-ya5o3d-t500x500.jpg|2B. soulcalibur-6-2b-announcement-still-2-580x334.jpg|2B in Azwel's lair. WCCFsoulcalibur620-740x429.jpg 28-sc6_2B.jpg e77sqaqzo1v11.jpg|2B vs. Ivy concept art. Mackrel.jpg 97846 MircoCabbia-Nier-w1.png|2B and A2. games-nier-automata-66222.jpg|2B armed. e8cd65104a98fa9828d4a58457b61ccb-700.jpg|9S, 2B and A2. dcr3jyn-319d14cd-27fd-4c5a-b26e-497d72801f4f.png dcr3mab-740fa2d7-9da6-4a99-b1d4-f38ac2efd6c6.png|2B Vs. Nightmare. vkbbohlyns4eocxo1caa.png|2B meets Geralt. nier-automata.jpg|2B and 9S on a mission. 090651.jpg|2B in the poster for Soulcalibur VI. Soulcalibur-6-Adds-2B-from-NieR-–-Automata.jpg|NieR: Calibur. Behind the scenes Portrayal 2B is voiced by in Nier Automata and in Soulcalibur VI. In the English dub, she is voiced by Kira Buckland, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. She is also best known for voicing Talim in the aforementioned game. Notes *2B is considered to be the equivalent to from . Both are androids who come from a distant and dystopian future who fight to save mankind. **She also has similarities to from . In addition to being androids who protect mankind, both are stoic in terms of personality, yet can occasionally show emotion. **She even has similarities to Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress. Both orginate from the future and have fought against evil aliens and other threats. *2B is the second guest character to appear in Taki Gaiden, after Geralt of Rivia. She is however, the first to appear in a Taki Gaiden special. **She appeared in Soulcalibur VI as a downloadable character (DLC), released on December 18, 2018. External links *2B in Nier Wiki for the overall character overview. **2B in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Robot Monsters Category:Heroines